


Ripe June

by RoseFrog



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bucky Barnes Recovering, Domestic, Getting Together, M/M, Oblivious Sam Wilson, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Steve who??, if you can accept a bit of time between CA:CW and the credits scene, this is soft, totally canon compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-26 02:46:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18174815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseFrog/pseuds/RoseFrog
Summary: The safehouse is nice. Just outside of a small town in the mountains, population seven hundred. It had been a mining town back during the gold rush, like way back in the day, but now it’s just quiet and quaint. Perfect for weathering the storm of the amendment of the Accords, or at least that’s what Steve had said before he left them here. And then who knew Steve had wanted to be a politician so bad? Well, it’s a good thing Sam and Bucky can get by on their own.





	Ripe June

**Author's Note:**

> I love sambucky so much and I'm so excited to finally have something to contribute! This fic has been a labor of love. I just need my boys to love each other and be soft together. I wanted to get this done in time for Bucky's birthday, but there were just a few more things to fix up. But it's here now!
> 
> Title from [Peach Pit by Peach Pit](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PRXtbLqIx04)
> 
> Shoutout to Tay for being my rock <3

“Bucky, why in God’s name is there a cat on my kitchen counter?” Bucky rushes in and grabs the cat before it has the chance to knock over Sam’s coffee, which he had abandoned by the sink before his morning run. Sam sighs. They’ve been in this town for a month and Bucky has already found a pet.

The safehouse is nice. Just outside of a small town in the mountains, population seven hundred. It had been a mining town back during the gold rush, like way back in the day, but now it’s just quiet and quaint. Perfect for weathering the storm of the amendment of the Accords, or at least that’s what Steve had said before he left them here. And then who knew Steve had wanted to be a politician so bad? Well, it’s a good thing Sam and Bucky can get by on their own.

“I found her out by the river,” Bucky says, cradling the soft white cat in his new vibranium arm. “Brought her inside. Named her Lucky.”

Sam shakes his head and moves toward the refrigerator. “Wow. Great. You know there’s no way she doesn’t already belong to somebody, right?”

Bucky shrugs at that and runs his metal fingers through the cat’s long fur. “It’s not like we’re about to go around putting up posters and giving our number out.”

Sam smiles and replies, “Didn’t say we were. You want lunch?” Bucky’s eyes grow wide, and he turns around, disappearing from the kitchen. Sam hears his feet on the old staircase as he goes to put Lucky in his bedroom.

As he puts together two peanut butter sandwiches (Bucky’s favorite), Sam ponders how Steve thought things would work out. When he left, Steve had been stressed and overworked, but he had wanted to guarantee the safety of his friends and the rest of the world. Classic Steve. And now. Their life in the safehouse is fine. Sam and Bucky aren’t quite friends, but they get along. Bucky still has nightmares, and he’s pretty skittish at times, but Sam just tries to give him space. He definitely isn’t the worst roommate Sam has ever had. Sam can’t help but wonder what he was like with Steve before the war.

Bucky comes downstairs just as Sam is putting the plates on the table in their little dining room. As they eat lunch, Sam notices that Bucky seems distracted.

“What’s up, man? Don’t like your sandwich?” Bucky shrugs. “Alright, cat got your tongue?” Bucky doesn’t smile at Sam’s joke.

Not looking up from the table, Bucky replies, “I was thinking about going to the river later.”

Sam looks out the front window toward the lawn. “Cool. Nice weather today.” It really is a nice summer day. He can’t see their private bit of the mountain river from the table, but it runs along the house past some trees.

“No, that’s not what I was--” Bucky grumbles. “Do you want to come with me?”

This surprises Sam, who hesitantly looks back to see the other man’s earnest expression. That isn’t really something they _do_ . Sam tries to let Bucky do his own thing for the most part. They don’t _hang out_.

“Never mind, it was a dumb idea,” Bucky says before stuffing the rest of his sandwich in his mouth.

“No, it sounds… fun,” Sam replies apprehensively.

Bucky smiles sheepishly and gets up from the table. “Cool.”

~

A few hours later, Sam and Bucky make their way down a narrow forest path to the best entrance to the river, Sam leading the way. There are a few chairs set on the rocks, a bit worse for wear from being out in the weather since someone (probably Steve) put them out there.

Noticing the chairs, Bucky pauses and asks, “When’s the last time you talked to Steve?” Sam can tell that he’s a little tense. Steve continues to be a difficult conversation topic, for valid reasons.

“Not since last week when he called from New York,” Sam replies, turning around to check on Bucky. He doesn’t seem too upset. Whenever Steve calls, he talks to Sam alone, and he hasn’t spoken to Bucky since the day he dropped them at the house before jetting off to save the world with paperwork. Sam had thought there might be a bit of resentment there, but maybe Bucky was relieved to be free from Steve’s mother hen nature.

As they continue on to the slippery rocks at the edge of the water, Sam throws the towels they brought from the house over the back of one of the chairs and sits down. Steve really had thought of everything when stocking the house, down to an entire mountain wardrobe, including swim trunks for both of them. There’s even a room for Steve himself if he manages to settle down or take a break for a while. Sam doubts that’s going to happen any time soon.

Sam notices Bucky standing at the edge of the water, past the shadows of the trees, looking around at their surroundings. The sky is wide and blue past the tree line, and the river is long and wanders through the forest past the house. The water is shallow, waist depth in areas, maybe past seven or so feet in a few darker places.

Sam watches as Bucky tilts his head up, the sunlight washing down his face and through his long hair. He’s kept growing his hair out, and it’s well past his shoulders. Sam watches as Bucky uses his shining metallic arm to pull his soft blue tank top over his head and toss it off to the side. He watches the stretch of the muscles in Bucky’s back as he looks over his shoulder to give Sam a smirk.

Sam quickly schools his face into a hopefully unreadable expression and pushes out of his chair.

Taking off his own shirt, Sam doesn’t miss the way Bucky’s judgmental gaze drifts over the collection of scars across his torso.

“Yeah, being an Avenger isn't easy,” he snarks drily, unconsciously attempting to cover his body. “We can't all have super healing powers.”

Bucky’s eyes snap up. “ _What_?”

“Never mind. I’m gonna go jump off that rock.” Bucky shrugs and looks away. Pushing past him, Sam wades into the water and starts swimming over to the rock on the other side of the river. The water is cold, but he ignores the sting.

Sam steps out on the shore and climbs up to sit on top of the rock, about fifteen feet above the surface of the water. He cracks a smile as he sees Bucky still eyeing the water warily.

“Come on man, the water’s great,” he shouts across. “Sticking your feet in the water is cleansing. You just roll up your pant leg and step into the stream. Bam , you’re a new man.”

Bucky glances up at him, the corner of his mouth turning up like he’s holding back a smile of his own. “I’m not much of a swimmer,” he replies.

“This was your idea. I guess I’ll have all the fun then.” Sam stands up on the rock and brushes himself off.

“I’m having plenty of fun over here.” Bucky crosses his arms and grins at Sam.

Sam raises his eyebrows and rests his hands on his hips. “I’m sure you are. I bet you’re worried you’re going to electrocute yourself with that thing,” he says, nodding toward Bucky’s mechanical arm.

“You know what, fuck you.”

“Oh so that’s how it is.”

“Yeah, that’s how it is.”

Sam looks down at the water below him. Sam can’t help but think of the heights he’s jumped from with his wings. He snorts.

“What’s taking so long? You scared?” Bucky has gotten in the water up to his knees at this point.

“You’re one to talk.”

Bucky waves his hand dismissively. “I bet you can’t do a flip from there.”

“I don’t think I can take that action. This isn’t how I planned to die. Mangled by a bunch of rocks in a quiet mountain creek.”

Bucky laughs. “And how did you plan to die.”

“Misjudging how far away from an explosion I am because cool guys don’t look at explosions.” Sam starts to prepare to jump, judging where the deepest part of the water is.

Bucky laughs and reaches up to to run his hands through his long hair. “Okay, valid.” Bucky’s nearly constant smile is doing things to Sam at this point. He tries not to think to hard about it.

Sam cautiously steps to the edge of the rock. He ends up slipping and making a less than acrobatic entrance into the water below.

Sam resurfaces about a foot away from Bucky. Apparently Bucky had decided that the water wasn’t so scary after all while Sam wasn’t watching. Sam notices the droplets of water on Bucky’s chest. Bucky’s eyes crinkle as he smiles at him, and Sam can also see the droplets in Bucky’s surprisingly long eyelashes. He startles and looks away, realizing that he had been staring.

Bucky smirks. “Super graceful dive, man.”

“Don’t start with me, grandpa.”

Bucky grins and winks at Sam.

Sam suddenly realizes that the water is very cold, even under the warmth of Bucky’s gaze. “I think I should head back,” Sam says as he turns away and wades back to land. He can feel Bucky’s eyes on him long after he’s gotten out of the water and disappeared behind the trees.

~

Later that evening, the sun has gone down and the house is calm. The only sound is the river rushing outside. Sam walks into the living room. Bucky is sitting on one of the brown leather couches with Lucky on his lap. He looks peaceful. He glances up and smiles softly at Sam. Sam suddenly has the urge to brush his fingers over Bucky’s cheekbone. Huh. That’s new. He resists the urge and smiles back.

“Hey,” Bucky says. His voice is as soft as he looks.

Sam doesn’t have a problem admitting that Bucky is attractive. Unfortunately, he seems to be just Sam’s type. Curse those blue eyes and that cocky smirk.

Bucky shoots Sam one of those signature smirks now, seeming to know exactly what Sam has been thinking. Sam sits down next to him, cheeks warm. He clears his throat.

“Hey.”

The corners of Bucky’s eyes crinkle as he turns away from Sam to look out the front window.

Sam remembers something from a memoir he read about the howling commandos. Bucky had been really into science fiction and futuristic tech back in the day. He wonders if that might still be the case. Sam himself can think back to experiences with his family, out camping and watching the stars. His dad had always tried to get him to appreciate things like that.

“Hey man, uh,” Sam stutters. Why does Bucky always look at him like that? “The weather is pretty nice tonight, huh? The stars are probably really visible up here. You wanna go outside?”

Bucky’s smirk turns into a sweet smile. Damn, that look does things to Sam too. “Yeah, that sounds nice.” He stands, grabbing his blanket and wrapping it around his shoulders like a cape. Sam pushes out the door ahead of him, hoping the night air with cool his burning cheeks.

Bucky ends up settling in the wooden chaise that looks like it was handmade by a previous occupant of the house. It’s one of those things that reminds Sam about the history of this place. Sam himself ends up in a plastic lawn chair, but he supposes that he’ll live.

The view is amazing from out on the porch.

“The stars are gorgeous up here,” Bucky says, a look of awe on his face. “I don’t think I’ll ever get used to not being able to see the stars in the city.

Sam can’t take his eyes off of him.

“Look, a shooting star!” Bucky grins and points up at the sky.

“That’s a satellite, dumbass,” Sam replies, possibly a bit too fondly. Apparently it was true that Bucky Barnes was a total nerd.

“I think I’ll wish on it anyway.” Bucky smiles at Sam and then looks away. Sam isn’t used to seeing him this gentle. Sam knows that the guy who tore out his steering wheel is gone. This new Bucky is a welcome replacement, and that thought makes Sam’s insides feel weird. He wonders if this Bucky is the one that Steve knew back in the day. That Steve depended on. But he thinks that he might be the only one depending on this Bucky now. It isn’t necessarily a bad thing.

And Bucky’s right, it would be stupid to pass up the opportunity for a free wish. Sam looks up at the glittering night sky. He could wish for a long, healthy life, but that isn't exactly realistic in his line of work. He could wish for his family to be safe while he’s in hiding, for his mom not to worry about him too bad. But the reason she’s already safe at home is _because_ he’s in hiding. Maybe he should aim smaller, more specific. He could wish for Steve to sort out the Accords and come get Bucky out of here and bring them home.

A light streaks across the sky. Bucky whoops. “Okay, that one was an actual shooting star.”

“What are you gonna wish for?”

Bucky looks wistful. “I just wanna be happy. I wanna feel like I can do whatever without murdering someone.”

Sam swallows. “I guess that’s a good goal.”

Bucky smiles softly at Sam. “I think that’s what we both deserve.”

They stay out on the porch for a few hours, pointing out satellites and shooting stars, but mostly satellites. At the end of the night, Sam ends up having to shake Bucky awake to bring him inside. He almost can’t bring himself to do it. Bucky looks so peaceful when he’s asleep.

Eventually, Sam has to wake Bucky up gently and make sure he gets inside. He tries to keep his feelings in check, but he’s beginning to realize that he’s out of his depth.

~

It happens the next morning, when Sam is standing in the kitchen. He’s leaned against the counter, getting his caffeine fix from coffee that is entirely too bitter. Bucky, approaches him, picking up his own mug that Sam had set out for him. The coffee is practically white, and filled with about a cup of sugar on account of Bucky’s previously unexpected sweet tooth.

Bucky studies Sam for a moment, looking thoughtful. “Are you scared of me?” Bucky asks. Sam notices that he's standing _very_ close. “I’m not that guy anymore. You know that.”

Sam swallows. “I know.”

“You know _me_.” Bucky steps forward. Sam steps back.

“Do I?” Sam replies. Bucky squints and crosses his arms.

“Why are you acting so weird?”

“Why are _you_ acting so weird?”

“Sam.”

“What?”

“Stop.”

Suddenly Sam finds himself backed against the kitchen counter, Bucky fully in his treasured personal space.

“How do you not _get it_?” Bucky places his metal hand on the counter, right beside Sam’s hip.

The problem is that Sam kind of thinks he _does_ get it. Sam lets out a breath that he didn’t realize he was holding. “Okay. Okay. Yeah.”

Bucky huffs and turns away.

Sam reaches out, putting a hand on his cheek and turning Bucky to face him again. Bucky’s eyes grow wide. “Bucky…” Sam starts, but he doesn’t get a chance to finish his thought.

Bucky surges forward, catching Sam’s lips in a kiss that is surprisingly sweet. He wraps his arms around Sam’s waist and makes a noise of contentment.

Sam realizes that this feels _right_. This is what he had been missing. He cautiously moves his hands up and buries them in Bucky’s hair. Bucky sighs, encouraged.

Sam feels cool vibranium slide beneath the hem of his shirt. He moans, and pulls back reluctantly. Bucky looks at him questioningly.

“We should talk.”

Bucky smiles, then leans forward to mouth at Sam’s neck. “We’ve been talking.” He grabs Sam’s wrist and moves him back so his hands are on Bucky’s chest.

“ _Ugh_.” I didn’t even know you were gay, man.”

Bucky laughs and pushes Sam harder against the counter, stroking his arms down Sam’s sides. “Gay people weren’t invented at Stonewall.”

“Well, it definitely isn’t a bad surprise.”

Bucky licks his lips. ”I’ve wanted you for so long.”

“How long exactly?” Sam asks breathlessly, closing his eyes.

“Remember when you wouldn’t move your seat up?” Bucky begins sucking a mark just below Sam’s jawline.

“God damn it, Barnes,” Sam pants.

Bucky laughs. “You’re so hot. You sure you want this, sweetheart?”

Sam whimpers at the pet name. “Yes, always,” he breathes, leaning in for another kiss.

Yeah, this definitely feels right. Sam isn’t sure what he had missed.

~

June keeps getting hotter, and they develop a routine in their new life. They’ve found that the cabin has a pretty wide selection of novels to read, mostly science fiction. Bucky has made his way through the entire _Ender’s Game_ omnibus and is now working on _Earth Abides_.

So maybe Bucky isn’t that bad after all, Sam thinks, as the two of them lounge on the porch, soaking up the warm June sun. Bucky looks up from the book he’s reading and smiles at Sam.

Sam knows that it can’t last, but he likes pretending to be a regular person for once. A regular person with a regular life and a regular relationship. It’s an interesting concept. Sam looks over at the man who ripped out his steering wheel, who tore off his wing. But that wasn’t him, was it? They’ve built this together. Maybe they’ll retire, but probably not. At least they have this moment. Sam knows that the Avengers could come out of hiding any day now and call them up, but Sam and Bucky are happy right where they are in this moment.

**Author's Note:**

> My first official published fic!!!! Good riddance to this being in my WIPs!!!! I've literally been working on this for, like, two years. Catch me on tumblr [@capwasright](http://capwasright.tumblr.com/) !
> 
> Two of Sam's iconic lines are from [tumblr posts](https://king-of-goblins.tumblr.com/post/181306371647/stickin-ur-feet-in-a-river-is-cleansing-you-just)


End file.
